Amores e aptidões
by Yellowred
Summary: Decidir uma profissão em meio a um conflito de sentimentos amorosos por Hermione não é uma tarefa muito simples para Rony.


****

Aviso: Não há spoilers significativos, mas a fic ocorre durante o livro _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix._

****

Amores e aptidões

Rony piscou rapidamente. Estava esperando que McGonagall dissesse alguma coisa, mas a professora parecia estar distraída em seu pergaminho, anotando alguma coisa debaixo do visível: **Ronald Weasley - 5º ano** já rabiscado quando ele entrara. Mas as novas palavras que a severa professora de Transfiguração escrevia não eram visíveis para ele. Talvez propositadamente. 

Ele agradeceu silenciosamente por não ter - estranhamente - a presença de Dolores Umbrigde na sala. Hermione e Harry haviam contado que passaram um sufoco com ela ali.

- Bem, Sr. Weasley - ela finalmente começou - qual profissão está em sua mente? 

O ruivo olhou para seus sapatos e refletiu novamente sobre o que diria. Ele simplesmente não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria fazer amanhã, quanto mais saber o que ele gostaria de estar fazendo daqui a dois anos, pela sua vida toda! Era um peso por demais grande ter que decidir qual carreira seguir apenas aos quinze anos. Pelo menos para Rony era.

Desde que entrara de férias ele não conseguia ficar concentrado por mais de cinco minutos. Havia a tensão com a volta de Voldemort, as precauções na sede da Ordem da Fênix, sua ansiedade pelo desejo de ser o goleiro do time grifinório de Quadribol e... ela.

Não sabia o porquê, mas quando via Hermione fazendo algo, tinha que observá-la, nem que fosse por dois segundos, nem que fosse somente para depois ter algum motivo para provocá-la. 

Por sorte, em nenhuma das vezes que ficava preso no devaneio de vigiá-la secretamente, alguém notara. Ele sempre temia que isso pudesse acontecer, pois não sabia o que diria se alguém perguntasse o motivo daquele estranho fascínio sobre a amiga. Não saberia _mesmo_...

Suas atitudes e gestos o encantavam, ao mesmo tempo que o irritavam. Era por isso que pelo menos duas vezes por dia os dois estavam a discutir por coisas banais. Rony não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de provocá-la. Não poderia descrever o quanto era bom ter aqueles olhos severos e determinados o encarando, mostrando indignação.

Às vezes, devido a estas brigas, queria-a longe e se refugiava com Harry, que lhe apoiava. Só que não conseguia ficar muito tempo distante, não conseguia deixar de ouvir sua voz ou acompanhar seus movimentos...

__

- Oh, Rony! Eles não se importaram com as cores - ela disse, irritada.

- Claro que sim! Por acaso você acha que um elfo de olhos azuis e pele escura usaria uma touca laranja com listras marrons? - disse Rony, lembrando-se que Gina falara algo parecido com isto, mas citando as cores da Grifinória.

- Eles não ligam para isso! A peça é importante, não a cor dela! - ela se indignou, continuando a tricotar a touca laranja.

- Mas laranja não...

- Rony, vá treinar Quadribol, vá fazer a lição de Poções... Ah! Você ainda não escolheu uma profissão, não foi?

- E daí? - ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Pois deveria. Pegue este livro aqui. - Mione pegou um livro ao seu lado e entregou-o a Rony - Quase todas as profissões mágicas estão detalhadas aí. Aqueles folhetos eram pouco detalhados.

Rony olhou para o exemplar grosso nas suas mãos. Só Hermione para pensar que ele leria tudo aquilo para ficar mais ainda na dúvida.

- Você já escolheu a sua? - ele perguntou, fingindo que começava a ler.

- Sim. - ela respondeu animada - Eu decidi que vou fazer sociologia bruxa e mais tarde farei uma especialização em Relações trouxas. Talvez também faça uma com Relações inter-espécies, assim poderei ajudar os elfos...

O ruivo prevendo que mais um dos discursos honrosos sobre elfos viriam à seguir, interrompeu.

- Acho que vou falar com Angelina sobre os treinos... Até mais, Mione... - disse, deixando a grifinória um tanto irritada.

Rony respirou fundo umas duas vezes e disse:

-Eu quero Sociologia bruxa. - ele falou, mais como um gemido do que como uma resposta.

A professora arqueou suas sobrancelhas e apertou a boca em uma fina linha, demonstrando preocupação.

- Sr. Wealey, sua decisão é baseada em quê?

Rony não esperava uma pergunta daquelas. Oras, baseada em quê?! Como ele poderia explicar que não tinha a mínima idéia do que gostaria de exercer e só escolheu aquela área porque... Bem, porque a queria próxima?

- Bom, professora, eu gostei do contato permanente com as pessoas nessa experiência como Monitor - ele disse, lembrando-se das palavras de Mione - e vi que me daria bem com uma profissão em que tivesse relação com comunicação.

- Eu creio, meu jovem, que decisões tomadas no calor de uma paixão não devem ser tidas como corretas antes de uma avaliação mais profunda.

Rony corou, enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa para sair daquela situação.

- Eu não...

- Sr. Weasley, eu vejo aqui - ela disse, olhando para algumas folhas - que o senhor tem notas _razoáveis_ em - ela folheava as anotações, vendo que nenhuma matéria parecia conter notas suficientemente boas. Até que chegou em uma - Trato das criaturas mágicas.

Rony, ainda um pouco envergonhado, pensou nessa possibilidade. Bom, ele gostava muito de animais, apesar de alguns parecerem bizarros à primeira vista. Mas uma luz se acendeu: elfos eram criaturas mágicas!

- Quais são as profissões em relação a essa matéria, professora? - ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco mais animado.

Ela pegou um bloco e o folheou até uma lista com vários itens.

- Vejamos, há o cargo de professor da matéria, o de curandeiro para ferimentos causados por criaturas mágicas, o de criador/curandeiro para criaturas mágicas, o de...

- É este! - Rony exclamou - Criador/Curandeiro para criaturas mágicas. Parece, hum, interessante.

A professora pegou outro papel e disse para o jovem:

- Você precisará obter N.O.M.s elevados em Trato das criaturas mágicas; em Poções, onde Snape exige "Excepcional; em Feitiços; e também em Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Seu irmão, Carlos, conseguiu excelentes N.I.E.M.s para seguir nesta profissão.

- Ah, o Carlinhos! - ele exclamou, totalmente esquecido de que o irmão tinha esta profissão. Bom, isto porque Rony não estava esperando envolver-se com dragões.

A professora pareceu se dar por satisfeita, vendo que aquela área combinava muito mais com o aluno do que Sociologia bruxa. Não era a primeira vez, nos tantos anos que ela fazia aquela reunião com os grifinórios, que algum escolhia uma profissão tendo em base a decisão de outros.

- Acho que terminamos - ela disse, olhando-o firmemente. 

- Obrigado, professora. - ele agradeceu, levantando-se da cadeira, desajeitado.

- Sr. Weasley, caso tenha alguma dúvida, poderá me procurar, está bem? - Rony assentiu e já ia saindo, quando a professora continuou - E também seria muito mais fácil se o senhor conversasse com a Srta. Granger, ao invés de querê-la seguir profissionalmente. Há outros modos de _estar junto_ de uma pessoa. - a professora de pose sempre rígida lhe deu um sorriso a meio fio e uma piscada, deixando Rony encabulado por ela saber de coisas que ele mesmo não entendia direito.

- Como foi, Rony? - Hermione perguntou, assim que ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Mais constrangedor do que eu imaginava, e mais fácil do que eu pensava. - murmurou.

- Eu disse que McGonagall era fantástica, não disse?! - ela falou, animada - Mas por que constrangedor?

- Ah - ele suspirou - ela parece saber muito sobre amor... digo, sobre aptidões.... - dando um pulo na poltrona, ele a olhou animado - Escute, há possibilidades de que um criador de criaturas mágicas e uma socióloga inter-espécies trabalharem juntos?

=*=

_"N/A: Nha, não saiu exatamente como eu queria, ficou muito a desejar... Mas essa short vai pra **Lisa**, pois é a primeira R/H depois de OdF e ela estava a pedir uma (sorry, não ficou muito boa...). Bom, se alguém gostou, eu agradeceria pelas reviews =)"._

"N/A 2: Não levei em conta o interesse que Rony apresentou no livro quando Harry mencionou a profissão de Auror...".


End file.
